ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Pumpkinhead
Jack Pumpkinhead in Return to Oz (1985) Jack Pumpkinhead is a fictional character created by L. Frank Baum. He is introduced in Baum's second Oz book titled The Marvelous Land of Oz, published in 1904. He makes his appearance in the first chapter of the story titled Tip Manufactures A Pumpkinhead. Jack is a famous personage from the magical Land of Oz and the non related "son" of Princess Ozma, the child Queen of Oz. Ozma made Jack when she was still disguised as a boy called Tip--the "kitchen slave" who belonged to the old wannabe Wicked Witch named Mombi. *Jack Pumpkinhead is most notable for being a main character in Walt Disney's 1985 cult classic film Return to Oz. It is also a known fact that he was the inspiration of Tim Burton's iconic character known as "Jack Skeleton, the Pumpkin King" from Disney's A Nightmare Before Christmas. Characteristics Jack's head is a very large carved pumpkin that resembles the wickedly jolly expression of a traditional Halloween pumpkin. His tall figure is made entirely from bark and dead tree limbs of solid hickory and jointed with wooden pegs. His neck is a sharp stick upon which his pumpkin head is placed. His first set of clothing consisted of purple trousers, a red shirt, a pink vest with white polka dots, stockings, and shoes. He has other outfits, all with the same lack of color coordination. Jack is not known for his intelligence which seems to depend on the quality and number of the seeds in his pumpkin-head at that time. However he does manage to come up with random bits of wisdom and common sense. He is also shown to be quite skilled at making vegetable-themed houses. History of Pumpkinhead: Jack was made by a little orphan boy named Tip with the intention to scare his guardian, an old and mean wannabe Wicked Witch named Mombi as a prank. However, instead of being frightened, Mombi used Jack to test her new Powder of Life that she had recently bought from some Magician who lived nearby. Mombi sprinkled the powder all over Jack and after saying the magic words the powder worked and Jack instantly came to life. When Tip decided to run away from Mombi for good, he took Jack with him and headed south for the Emerald City. After many adventures with the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, the Wogglebug and the Gump, it was eventually revealed by Glinda the Good Witch and Mombi that Tip was actually Princess Ozma, the long lost daughter of Oz's old king named Pastoria who ruled the land long before the Wizard arrived and took over. *Even though Ozma was transformed back to her true form by the end of their adventure and put back into her rightful position as Oz's official ruler, Jack will occasionally call her "father" as well as "mother". (The Marvelous Land of Oz) Later, Jack settled in a house in the middle of a pumpkin field in the Winkie Country. He spends much of his time growing pumpkins to replace his old heads, which eventually spoil and need to be replaced. Apparently, Princess Ozma carves new heads for Jack when necessary. The old heads are buried in a graveyard on his property. (The Road to Oz) Jack also designed a five story, jewel-encrusted, corn-shaped mansion for the Scarecrow. (The Emerald City of Oz) Once, Princess Ozma sent Jack with the Sawhorse to rescue a pair of lost children from the woods at the west of Oz. His pumpkin head was smashed as a result of a run-in with the Squirrel King, but the Wizard of Oz came to his rescue. (''"Jack Pumpkinhead and the Sawhorse")'' Peter Brown, (a little boy baseball pitcher from Philadelphia) while reminiscing about his previous visit to Oz, suddenly found himself landing right into Jack Pumpkinhead's front yard in the Winkie Country. Peter and Jack set off together for the Emerald City, but took a wrong turn and ended up traveling through the Quadling Country. (Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz) Book appearances *''The Marvelous Land of Oz'' (first appearance) *''The Road to Oz'' *''The Emerald City of Oz'' *''Little Wizard Stories of Oz'' :*"Jack Pumpkinhead and the Sawhorse" *''The Patchwork Girl of Oz'' *''The Scarecrow of Oz'' *''Rinkitink in Oz'' *''The Magic of Oz'' *''The Royal Book of Oz'' *''Kabumpo in Oz'' *''Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz'' *''Pirates in Oz'' *''The Scalawagons of Oz'' Background In his Utopia Americana (1929), Edward Wagenknecht argued that L. Frank Baum's creation of Jack was influenced by Nathaniel's Hawthorne's short story "Feathertop." Jack had to wait until the 23rd Oz book to get a book named after himself along with the starring role. Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz was written by Ruth Plumly Thompson, the writer who continued the Oz books after the death of L. Frank Baum. Jack is surprisingly effective as a substitute ruler in J. L. Bell's non-canonical story "Jack Pumpkinhead's Day in Court." Jack is also one of the main Oz characters in the "Lost in Oz" trilogy by Joshua Patrick Dudley. He joins the modern teens in the first novel, where he reveals the characters' prophecy in Oz. He becomes a close companion of the main characters throughout the next two novels, making frequent appearances. His character is smarter than ever and often offers the characters of "Lost in Oz" sound advice. Joshua, the main character, calls Jack one of his closest friends in Oz. Movies Jack appears in the animated movie sequel Journey Back to Oz (which had a different outcome for the character) where he was voiced by Paul Lynde. In The Wonderful Land of Oz Jack was played by George Wordsworth. In Dorothy in the Land of Oz Jack was voiced by Robert Ridgely. Jack appears in Return to Oz where he was performed and voiced by Brian Henson. In The Shirley Temple Show: The Land of Oz Jack was voiced by Sterling Holloway (who was also the original voice for Disney's Winnie the Pooh). Jack also makes a brief cameo during the opening of Dorothy and the Witches of Oz. Credits * The Woggle Bug (1905): Hal Godfrey * The Fairylogue and Radio Plays (1908): Bronson Ward Jr. * The Shirley Temple Show: The Land of Oz (1960): Sterling Holloway * The Wonderful Land of Oz (1969): George Wadsworth * Journey Back to Oz (1974): Paul Lynde * Dorothy in the Land of Oz (1980): Robert Ridgely * Marvelous Land of Oz (1981): Carl Beck * Return to Oz (1985): Brian Henson wogbug.jpg|''The Woggle Bug'' musical fairlfbaum_8219.jpg|''Fairylogue and Radio Plays'' L3D_SHIRLEY_TEMPLE_LAND_OF_OZ.jpg|''The Shirley Temple Show: The Land of Oz'' oz_not_so_terrible.jpg|''The Wonderful Land of Oz'' jbochar_55054_thumb.jpg|''Journey Back to Oz'' dlop.jpg|''Dorothy in the Land of Oz'' Marvelous_Land_of_OZ_Smithsoniana.jpg|1981 Marvelous Land of Oz play 5687628512_e565c73466.jpg|''Return to Oz'' (1985) POL1-F-2065-4-800x800.jpg|''W krainie czarnoksiężnika Oza'' IMG_20141231_072146.jpg|Return to Oz. cinar5688-2086776830.jpg|1986 Wonderful Wizard of Oz series rus.rain0201.jpeg|''Priklyucheniya v izumrudnom gorode'' Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Oz Movie Characters Category:Powder of Life subjects